Freaky Foster's Friday
by randomstorymaster
Summary: For some weird reason, Bloo and Frankie switch bodies. What chaos will occur in the house? Story is better than summary, trust me.
1. Chapter 1

**Bloo's POV:**

R-R-RING!

Smash.

Stupid alarm clock.

Gaah. Why was it so hard to wake up today? I opened my eyes.

Then almost fell off.

What was I doing in Frankie's room? Did I sleepwalk or something?

"Geez, Mac's right, I gotta lay off those cheese puffs," I muttered to myself.

Wait.

That wasn't my voice.

_That was Frankie's voice!_

I jumped off the bed. The floor seemed farther away than usual. And my legs! I actually had _legs!_

The bathroom. I had to check the mirror!

I ran out of the room than headed to the right. No, wait. Bathroom's on the left from her room. Okay, so I headed to the left. I looked at the mirror. Then screamed.

I had Frankie's hair.

And her eyes.

And her nose lips, and uhh, uhh…

_I was FRANKIE!!_

I ran toward my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Frankie's POV:**

"Yo, Frankie. Frankster, is that you?"

I ignored the voice and kept sleeping. I had a _huge_ day ahead of me, with the upcoming house meeting. A lot of billionaires were coming to donate money to Foster's, and I wasn't gonna waste good rest on some random person trying to wake me up.

"Fran-KIE! Frankenstein, wake up, dangit!"

Wait a minute. That voice sounded familiar. That was _me_!

I woke up abruptly. There in front of me was a look-alike wearing_ my _pajamas!

"Gah-uh-uh," I stuttered, backing away,

"Frankie, It's me, Bloo," the doppelganger tried to explain.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU CLONE FREAK!" I yelled. I grabbed something to throw at her. Which gave me a good glimpse of my arm. Which was _blue_. With _no fingers_.

"Wha-" I began, but was cut off by the words "Listen, Frank. This is serious business. I gotta tell you something." Crud, I'd recognize that tone of voice _anywhere. "Bloo_?! Why the heck do you look like me?!"

"Yeah, you might wanna check on that," he muttered as he pulled out a mirror from his-err,_ my_ pocket.

One look in that thing made me scream louder than Wilhelm ever did.

"AAAAAH! I'M YOU!!!"

I wasn't kidding. I looked like some blue munchkin. I stepped off my bed. The floor was closer than usual.

"Okay Bloo, what'd ya do with Mac's chemistry set _this time_? I angrily asked.

"Wha…I didn't do _anything_ this time! Honest!" He yelled in _my_ voice. Hearing him use my voice like that was kind of disturbing. "Yeah, right," I sneered, "anything weird that happens in this building is _always _your fault." Hearing me use _his_ voice like that also sounded disturbing.

Bloo slapped "his" forehead and said, "Think about it Frankie, was I even _near _any chemicals last night?"

_Oh yeah,_ I thought, _I grounded Bloo_ _to his room. He couldn't have touched any-_

_Wait a minute._

"Bloo, I just remembered something!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"_But Frankie, I didn't __do _anything_!!" The imaginary friend angrily screamed._

"_Bloo, everyone saw you fill the unicorn stable with water," The young woman began, "You know how much the unicorns hate water."_

"_What?! I was just trying to reverse the whole 'lead a horse to water' thing!"_

"_What, by almost killing them?!"_

"_Aw come on, they're _unicorns_, they can fly, can't they?!"_

"_Yeah, but not while they're covered in water!"_

"_Geez, I was also cleaning the stables, but _you_ make it seem so easy."_

"_Wha-what the heck do you mean?!"_

"_Aw, come on, you're 22. You get to do all the fun stuff, like throw parties, or hang out with friends, or throw parties, or-"_

"_Wait. You think MY life is fun?!" She began to laugh. "Man, that's a riot. Believe me, doing chores in the house and dealing with Mr. Herriman is definitely not fun. If you ask me, your life seems pretty fun."_

"_You're kidding, right?!"_

"_No, I mean, no matter how much you mess up the rules, Mr. Herriman always lets you off the hook in, like, 3 days, and you go off and mess everything up again. If I had your lifestyle, I wouldn't have to work at all."_

"_You think being a troublemaker is EASY?! Man, if anyone ever catches me, I have to face EVERY punishment I get. Once, I had to clean out-"_

"_Whatever, for once, I'd rather be in _your_ shoes."_

"_Yeah, and I'd rather be in _yours_," Bloo ended, slamming the door in Frankie's face. Frankie angrily walked away._


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloo's POV:**

"Of course!" said I, being the detective/genius/astronaut/hobo/cheese puff whisperer that I am. "When we said that, the magical-like deities for the sky overheard us, than magically switched our bodies. To switch back, we must bring 20 pounds of coleslaw to the skies on a flying boat-"

"Bloo, shut up," Frankie spat back, "can we think of a more logical explanation?"

"No offense, Frankie," said the coolest person in the universe, "but I just woke up as a troubled young lady in her 20s who has to deal with a n egotistical rabbit every second of her life. Call that logical?"

"Oooh, touché," Frankie sighed.

Just then, a weird ugly-lookin' hobo/alien (not Mr. Herriman) entered the door. "Ah, Miss Frances, I've found you," he said, staring at me (ugh.), "we must get ready for the charity meeting. The guests shall enter in 10 minutes. The early bird gets the worm, I suppose. Mustn't dilly-dally!" Man, I hate the way he talks. _Mustur Bloooreegahd, what deed ah tell yew abaoot breengen cahs en deh hausah? _Okay, back to the story_._

"Don't worry, Mister Herriman," Frankie said (again, ugh.), "I'll…Frankie will get ready for the banquet. You can count on m…her!" (yet again, ugh.)

"Master Blooregard, that is not for you to decide," the rabbit said, then he turned to me, "Miss Frances, are you quite finished with the preparations?"

"Dude, I just woke up! Cut me some slack!" I hopelessly yelled (Hopelessly? Seriously? I gotta read more comics).

Hairy Man just stared at me. "Did you just call me 'dude'? That's highly unusual of you. Oh, well" said the Ghost of Christmas Sucks (nope, won't stop giving him nicknames), then he walked out.

Frankie turned to me. "Listen, Bloo. You need to take care of the banquet. I, for one, need to tell Mac about this when he comes, then try and find out why we switched. Promise me you won't screw this up?"

"If I say yes, do I get to wear that cool maid outfit you always keep in that dark corner of your closet?"

Frankie sighed. "We're screwed."


End file.
